Walter
Walter is the captain of the Ecclesian Emissaries (Patriarchal Guard) and a close friend of Kendal. Walter's authority is second to the Patriarch, and has been personally ordered by him to seek out the Holy Ground and recover the Ancient Heart in God's name. Without realizing the true intentions of the Patriarch, Walter mobilizes his elite force to carry out the order, which in turn drives the entire Bersian continent into a tragic war that will determine the fate of all living things (playable only in KUF: Heroes). The Crusades (KUF: Heroes) The story starts out when Walter receives a vision from God proclaiming that he must locate the artifact known as the Ancient Heart and destroy it at Nowart. When he speaks to the Patriarch the following day, he learns that the he too shared the same vision. Being religious zealots, they are quick to commit themselves to God’s will. Walter puts his son Thomas in the care of General Kendal, and then teams up with Sir Justino and heads out. However, the humans are unaware of the location of the Ancient Heart and require the assistance of Dark Elves to find it. This poses a problem as Dark Elves are not capable of enlightenment so to deal with them would be blasphemous. Should the people of Ecclesia find out about it, the legitimacy and power of the Church could be threatened. The first thing they do is head towards the village of Greyhampton on the Hironiden/Hexter boarder. Outside the village they meet up with the Kaedes resistance leader named Rithrin. Rithrin strikes a deal with them, he'll take him to the Ancient Heart only if Ecclesia promises to create chaos in Vellond (in order for Kaedes to dispatch of their dispised King Valdamar). But as the plans are being finalized Rithrin spots someone spying in the bushes. The eavesdropper flees and panic ensues. Both Rithrin and Justino know what needs to be done. The village of Greyhampton, along with nearby allied forces, must be destroyed. That includes every man, woman, and child. This comes as a great shock to Walter, and he hesitates to give the order. However, he knows that God’s wishes must be fulfilled, and if people must be sacrificed in order to do so, then so be it. Their sacrifice would be all in the name of the greater good. Walter reluctantly orders his soldiers to go forth and attack nearby Hironiden military camps and the village in an attempt ot make it look like a Dark Elf raid. The allied forces are caught completely unaware and and attempt to surrender, but they are shown no mercy. Walter, distressed by his own actions, even prays as the deed is carried out. With the military forces destroyed they move onto the village. They station themselves just outside the city’s one entrance, and set the town ablaze. Walter even goes as far to equate himself as something less than human, as orcs aren't even so cruel as to kill women and children. As the city burns anyone who attempts to escape the is cut down. The morale of Walter’s troops is quickly fleeting. No one wanted to perform the grim deed, and one individual even hung himself as a result. The Patriarch then gives orders to Gerald to go on patrol near Greyhampton. When they come across the burning village they spot some of Rithrin’s forces nearby and accuse them of the deed. Gerald attacks them, sparking the beginning of the Crusades/Encablossan war. The war serves as a perfect scapegoat for the Church. The Patriarch declares war on the Dark Legion, and says that God’s will is to reclaim the Holy Ground. This can help ease Ecclesia’s pursuit of the Ancient heart. Hironeiden also joins the war, to avenge the destruction of Greyhampton (believing that Rithrin is responsible for its destruction). Justino and Walter head into the Holy Ground. Justino, like a true Ecclesian, states that the very air is tainted thanks to the Dark Elve's presence. Along their way to the rendezvous point they meet up with overwhelmed Hironiden forces. Walter wishes to help, but cannot be distracted from the task at hand. They leave the allied soldiers and make their way to the rendezvous point where they are to meet up with Rithrin. Upon arrival Rithrin tries to speak like an Ecclesian and offends Walter. While Rithrin tried to be polite, Walter would have none of it and bosses him around. Rithrin tells him that he is not his servant and needs to be more courteous. They come to an agreement and head out. By using the allied soldiers they encountered earlier, they can use them as a screen in order to reach the location of the Ancient Heart. Once Walter arrives at the altar he claims the artifact. However, he has no intention of carrying out his end of the bargain. Rithrin realizes this and curses him out. Walter claims a quick death is a good enough reward for a Dark Elf, and has Rithrin executed. He then meets up with the Patriarch, and then they flee the Holy Ground together. The rest of the Reclamation army is left in the dark about the events that transpired, and have no idea why they left so suddenly. General Kendal thinks something strange is taking place and follows in close pursuit. Kaedes, Vellond, and Regnier all follow the Patriarch, as they want the Ancient Heart for themselves. Walter and the Patriarch make their way to Ecclesia, but just outside the City's gates at Brimstone they get attacked by Regnier. Walter meets Regnier face to face and plans to duel, but just before they can get started the Patriarch uses the power of the Ancient Heart to control Regnier. It turns out the Ancient Heart allows the user to control Nible/Encablossa’s immortal avatar (aka Regnier). He takes control of him and orders his forces to retreat. The Patriarch then realizes the true power of the Ancient Heart. He tells Walter that if they take control of Regnier, they can destroy the Dark Legion for once and for all. Walter disagrees with his view, and tells him to reconsider. The Patriarch says that God never stated the steps required before for the Ancient Heart's destruction. Realizing that the Patriarch has become possessed by the artifact’s power, Walter tells him to relinquish control. The Patriarch grows angry and threatens to excommunicate Walter, stating that he needs to think about his son's best interests. However, boldly Walter refuses to back down knowing that he is in the right. He rallies his soldiers and attacks the Patriarch's bodyguard. The Patriarch then excommunicates Walter and his soldiers, and his forces to apprehend anyone on Walter's side. Walter defeats the Patriarchs forces and takes the Ancient Heart, leaving the Patriarch at the city gates. Walter and his remaining forces head to Nowart. Kendal arrives at Ecclesia and hears from the Patriarch that Walter has betrayed him and has stolen the Ancient Heart. He tells Kendal that he is headed to Nowart and that he must stopped at all costs. Due to Ecclesian forces interuupting Walter's path to the alter, Sir Justino arrives at Nowart first and attempts to dig their way to the alter. However, Regnier’s forces arrive at roughly the same time and attack him. Walters’s forces come in just in time to save Justino. They know that both General Kendal and Regnier are right on their tail and that they need to hurry before they are surely killed. With low morale and a certain death awaiting them, Walter’s soldiers are terrified. Justino tells Walter to speak to them one last time. Walter gives a inspirational and rousing speech and states that an eternal paradise awaits them for their actions. The soldiers cheer him on and prepare for their last stand. With Kendal’s and Regnier’s forces arriving at the same time, Walter attempts to get the two armies to fight each knowing he just needs a little bit of time for his sappers to reach the alter. Chaos erupts on the battlefield and Sir Justino is cut down. Walter laments his death, knowing he will be joining him shortly. He then learns that General Kendal has entered the battlefield. Kendal makes his way to Walter and attacks what's left of his army. They meet face to face. Kendal is furious that Walter would turn against God. Walter reveals to him the truth, and that he is the one serving God’s will, not the Patriarch. God ordered them to destroy the Ancient Heart at Nowart, but the Patriarch had other plans. So he stole the Ancient Heart from him. As soon as he’s finished talking he learns that his sappers made their way to the alter. Walter’s forces rush in while besieged on all sides. One last wounded soldier manages to crawl his way to the alter, destroying the Ancient Heart. But what happens next no one expected. It turns out that God wasn’t really the one that gave Walter the vision to destroy the Ancient Heart, it was really Encablossa, the Lord of Darkness. With the Ancient Heart destroyed Encablossa awakes. His massive form hovers over the battlefield, dominating the entire landscape. Both the Dark Legion and Human Alliance stop in awe. Encablossa releases a shadowy blanket that encompasses the entire battlefield and then proceeds to consume a vast majority of the armies, Walter and the Patriarch along with it. It then unleashes its minions, a never ending flood of gigantic bug like daemons. The Dark Legion and Ecclesian forces go into full retreat. Aftermath It is assumed that Walter falls into a coma after entering Encablossa, that is if he did indeed enter Encablossa, for in Kendal's story in KUF: Circle Of Doom Kendal states that the Walter he saw in his dreams could just be a lie created by Encablossa, further more this is likely true, since in Walter's ending, Kendal is speaking too Walter with a clear voice, so it is clear that his mutation is over(or not started yet), this shows that he has been in Bersia for a while, further more he states that Encablossa's umbral gate is open "AGAIN", this shows that Walter could have been asleep from KUF: Heroes to KUF: II. However another possiblity is that Kendal found Walter who awakes thirty some years later, and finds himself with Kendal who managed to get trapped inside Encablossa when it was destroyed. Kendal states that Encablossa’s umbral gate is about to open, allowing them to escape. He also goes on to say that Thomas is now their age (due to time flow differences between the real world and the dark dimension). Involvement Walter serves as the main character of Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes. His story fills in storyline gaps from the Crusaders. He is one of the single most important characters in the Crusades/Encablossan war storyline, as most events can be drawn back to him, whether it's the of the cause of the war to Encablossa's awakening. His story is ultimately a tragic test of faith. While his intentions were true, no good comes from it. He slaughters innocent people, kills allied forces, gets himself excommunicated, and starts the entire war, all in the attempt of doing what's right. Every step of the way you can see regret and hesitation. However, he doesn’t let this slow him down as he is firmly convinced he is performing God’s will. His actions ultimately cause the destruction of the nation he fought so hard to protect along with Vellond. Jungsburg gets destroyed and Hironiden gets damaged (but manages to recover and claim Ecclesian lands). The war causes the death of hundreds of thousands of individuals, and the entire thing can be traced to one man. He also never got to see his son grow up. Luckily for Walter, he never learned the dark truth of his actions... at least... not yet. Quotes *This is the Lord's will! *Death to the pagans! *You know, even orcs don't slaughter women and children...I may be less human than even an orc... *Thomas, my son! Kendal, you must take me to my son! At Greyhampton Rithrin: I am Rithrin of Osmand Hexter, and you might be? Walter: I come in the name of the Lord. My name is of no importance. Outside the Altar of Nowart Walter: Kendal, my old friend! Kendal: It's a pity we have to met this way, Walter! Walter: Ask yourself, is a Patriarch who has forsaken God worthy to remain the Patrarich? There is no holiness in him Kendal! Kendal: You're the one who turned away from God, Walter! Walter: No! The Patriarch and I recieved a vision that told us to bring the Ancient Heart here and destroy it. The Patriarch is the one who betrayed us after he realized the power of the Heart! I am serving the Divine Will alone! Kendal: ... Walter: Open your eyes to the truth, Kendal! Help me to do what I must! Soldier: Captain Walter, the Patriachal army has reached the cave! Walter: Onward! There's no turning back now! Trivia *Walter is Thomas' father and Kendal's close friend. *Walter is the one of the only defensive fighters in the KUF series. *Walter's "Holy Fire" heals his unit, make them cause more damage, and greatly increases his attack power, but slows the speed of his attacks. Further more, by pressing the A button, Walter's stong attack shall hit all enemies into the ground and he can continue to hit them while they are on the ground. A good combo with this move is to press Y after you end up on Walter's last strong move combo. *Kendal states to Thomas that Walter is a greater fighter than he is. *Morene attacks and defeats Walter in one of her missions, however, there is no story or dialogue between the two characters. All that's really known is that Walter gets away. *There is a way to get Orcs on Walters army What you need to do is complete leiharts and morenes campaign. once you have as Walter play morenes first level bu leave the support unit slot free you will then have Wyverns on your team when you complete the level. do the same thing on the level where leinhart has a swamp mamouth while fight ing ghouls and calvery archers you the have two orcs on your team. Other